Wings of The Moon
by Ice-Snow Witch
Summary: The Sahashi blood seems to be attract Sekireis no matter what . And Yukino can't understand all these beautiful boys that want her to be their ashikabi. Her twin Yukari is also no helping by just drooling . Reverse-harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A really old story that I found it randomly . Edited grammer and decided to post it . May continue later but not so soon I guess . Also any one can use this idea to make a longer fic themselves , no worries. Hope you like it ! It is/will be a reverse harem If I decide to continue . Sekire fics really need some reverse harems .**

 **Disclaimer : Not owning Sekirei but some OCs ^^**

* * *

A dark figure jumped one roof to another before stopping on the hightest one . He closed his eyes. He could feel his heartbeats , getting faster every minute .

" So close … I can feel you … My Ashikabi " Then he jumped.

" okay , so strawberry cake ? … no worries . See you tonight , Yukari . " Yukino closed her phone before opening the fringe . She pouted when she noticed there wasn't any eggs left.

" still have time ... " she said to herself , she grabbed her coat and stepped outside.

* * *

First breeze of cold air made her rethink her actions then she sighed and locked the door. Why she decided to get eggs in this _very_ cold day ? Because her lovely twin sister who she missed very much since it been 3 weeks since she last saw her , decided that she really missed her sister's cooking … and strawberry cake , of course !

She got everything she needed from market before beginning to walk to home , slightly humming as she walked . She and Yukari was really similiar in looks . Same black hair ( though hers was longer , coming to her waist when it was open ) same dark blue eyes and same height ( 158 cm) . Well , it came with being twins .

But of course their personalities was a different story . Her sister had some _strange_ hobbies .

*sob sob*

" hey hey , no need to cry so much brats , we won't hurt you … much ! " A group of ugly laughes followed the voice.

Yukino turned her head toward sound , taking scene in . A group of teenages was towaring above 2 small boys around 10-12 years old . The Boys were clearly twins and … adorable . One had chin leight fluffy black hair and a dark blue small kimono with white butteflies. Other had chin leight fluffy light blonde – nearly white hair and a light yellow small kimono with dark blue butteflies. But both had same face and brillant emerald colored eyes – now full with tears . While she wasn't bad as Yukari (and lewd) , she had an extreme love for cute and small things . Be a baby animal , a small child or cute things and those kids were _really_ adorable , also she didn't like bullies … at all . An evil grin taking over her face .

* * *

" We …are s-sorry ! " teenagers yelled , totally beaten . Two of them even had broken noses . They were on their knees , bowing to the pretty girl .

" As long as you learnt your lesson . " The girl smirked . " Now scram ! " Group run without looking back , still couldn't forget that fearful moments , who had known a pretty girl like that was a demon ? "

Yukino turned back and stopped in front of kids .

" Are you okay now ? " While kids were still teary , now they were looking Yukino with awed eyes , though Yukino noted thay were shivering slightly – mostly from cold air as they only had thin kimonos , no coats .

" Onee – chan are so strong … Onee – chan saved us from big bad mans … " whispered black haired one , mostly to his brother .

" Onee – chan , be our ashikabi ? " The other one said , looking Yukino hopefully .

Yukino looked curiously towards kids , wondering what an "ashikabi" is ? then –

*growl *

Both kids held their smotach and blushed cutely . Yukino needed to calm herself to not hug these adorable kids .

" So … do you know where we can find your parents ? … no ? " Both kids shook their heads wildly . Yukino 's heart broke seeing kids were alone for some reason . Then she decided .

" Then want to come to my house and eat some meal ? We can think something for you tomorrow , you can't stay out in this weather ! " Both boys looked cutely before grabbing different sides of girl , chanting "yes" in their soft voices . Yukino grabbed their cold hands , and slowly began to walk , same time asking their names .

" I'm Sekirei Number 96 , Yasiru " said dark headed one before turning to his brother .

"I'm Sekirei Number 97 , Hikaru " said light headed twin , both holding Yukino's hands tightly as If they were scared that she will run and leave them .

Yukino shook her head to weird introuction , thinking as a game .

" and I'm Yukino but feel free to call me Onee –chan . " said Yukino , smiling to boys .

Yukino spoken all the way to home , hoped it will make boys more comfortable . Then they stopped in front of a two floored house with a big garden . Kids looking curiously .

" So you liked ? " Yukino asked , looking around and hoping they won't see light blush on her cheeks .

" Onee – chan , do you live here alone ? … but it so huge . " Hikaru opened his arms all way to show meaning of "huge" , Yashiru nodding next to his brother .

" well , sometimes my twin sister or big brother comes to stay over " Yukino closed her eyes , remembering how she blackmailed her mother and _father_ to get unlimited credit card and money to buy this house . Well after all , he was her _father_ , wasn't he ?

" Let's get inside boys " she said as she opened door .

* * *

 **Both Hikaru and Yasiru are Oc's as there is so little male sekirei *pouts to the unfairness* .**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after I posted first chapter , I couldn't stop myself from writing a second one . Wanted a female ashikabi with a male harem so much ! *drools***

 **Hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **I don't own Sekirei but some OC's .**

* * *

" … _so close … my- … kabi … I…am … M- …"_

Yukino's eyes flashed open . Sound of her breaths filling the room . She been having this dream for two weeks now but every time she woke up , she forgot what she saw in it . Forgot all but one thing , soft voice of a male calling to her .

She give a sigh before beginning to get up from the bed but she only managed a few inches before falling to the bed again . Both of her arms were hugged by two small boys . Their legs holding down her own legs , their head on her neck making their fluffy hair tickle her nose . She felt surprised for a moment , then yesterday's memories came back .

Yukari calling her , she going to the market , saving the boys –Hikaru and Yasiru- . Coming back home and feeding the boys . Then Yukari calling to tell her that she can't come because of a friend falling sick , promising to come on first chance . Then –

Yukino blushed . She remembered giving the strawberry cake to the boys . They were so happy about it . Giving small kisses to her cheeks . Being even more clingy, like they believed she will run away any moment . When the bed time came , she prepared them one of the guest rooms but they cried and gave the puppy eyes to her making it impossible to refuse them . It was why she ended up in a cuddle pile.

She made herself relax , lying there half a hour more before slowly pulling free . Tucking the boys carefully and going to take a shower . After the shower , she left a small note to table near the bed , making sure that the boys won't worry when they didn't see her and quietly left the house for a morning run to clear her mind . She did this whatever she had that dream , it was making her all heat up and feel suffocated for some reason .

* * *

She been running for one hour now and felt much better If not cold a little . She turned the corner , making her last round when she heard a shout from the direction of park . Some thugs were beating up a boy , a _pretty_ boy with light brown hair and he wearing the uniform of a elite school . Clearly from a rich family . She wanted to just turn back and go home but- *sigh* . She just can't do that no matter what .

"Hey ! " She called to the thugs . Making them turn over .

"What the hell bitc- " Thug cut over in middle , having a fist landed on his nose .

* * *

"So ... how are you feeling ? Did anything break ? " Yukino knelled next to the rich boy , checking him and making sure there was no need for a hospital trip . He was just a little bruised but nothing big .

" There was no need for you to come ! I had everything under control . " He murmured . Not meeting Yukino's eyes .

"Sure you did kid " She giggled , he reminded her a younger Yukari . Pouting childishly . "I'm Sahashi Yukino , and you are ? "

He stuck his face in air with a smug look .

"Mikogami Hayato "

"Nice to meet you , Hayato-kun" She replied cheerfully .

He turned his head angrily and opened his mouth to say something –most likely about informal use of his name- before he froze suddenly , his eyes opening in fear .

She was about to turn back and check when - ***crack***

A metal bat smashed to her head , making her fall down to groud . A warm liquid sliding down her face . Mikogami let out a scream , coming near her to help but a shadow dropped above her . Yukino could barely see anything , everthing was fuzzy but she could guess it was one of the thugs that she beaten .

"Run" She whispered to Mikogami , feeling the thug coming closer for one more hit . Then suddenly the thug fell down with a shout , cut down by a katana . Another and even more bigger man appeared from behind of him .

* * *

Mutsu never felt this angry . He always had an indifference to everything and didn't care what happened . Not when humans attacked them , not when some small birds kidnapped , not when no . 8 sacrificed herself . But this –

He been tracking his ashikabi for two weeks , searching all over the city , getting more excited with every dream of dark haired beauty . He been so close . He finally felt his ashikabi around a park . He was getting so close . She was just there –

He stopped on last roof , checking area below for his ashikabi . His heartbeats getting faster and faster . Where was she ? _Where ?_

His eyes stopped on a boy with light brown hair running from the park before locking on a man with a metal bat and a bloody nose then finally on the ground was ... **NO NO NO** ... He was so close ... so close . She was just _there_ .

Mutsu never felt this angry before . Anyone that hurt his ashikabi was going to die . Nothing will spare them from his anger .

* * *

Yukino felt like everything was hurting . Shapes blurring . Newly arrived blurred shape neared her . A mix of silver , black and yellow . He grabbed her from the ground and took her to his arms . Holding tightly to his chest . It make her feel better somehow , he had a unique metallic scent .

"I won't lose you ... my ashikabi " A voice whispered . So familiar , like she been hearing for a while . Wait ... she did hear it . It was voice from her dreams . It was - ... All forgotten dreams suddenly filled her head , making her remember the owner of that sweet voice . A tall young man with precious silver hair and light green eyes . Wearing black clother and a yellow scarf . And he was calling her his ashi-

A pair of lips landed on hers , making her open her eyes . Everything suddenly clearer . A blush took over her face . Her heartbeats so fast and loud . It was feeling just too good and warm ... like she was untouchable in his arms ... safe . A bright light flashed behind of the man . So bright , so big . Forming a ... pair of light green wings .

* * *

 **No idea about new chapter . But wanted to post this sooo bad .**


End file.
